


November the 6th

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Introspection, Morning After, Post-Movie(s), Revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next morning, Evey has some business to attend to</p>
            </blockquote>





	November the 6th

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fan-Flashworks amnesty challenge, "Introduction."

The morning after the explosion, Evey walked into her old office building. She was accompanied by Mr. Finch, who had approved her message, and a cowed Dascomb. This time, no explosives were needed to open up the soundstage. While she hadn't expected this exact set of circumstances, Evey had pictured something similar when she had opened the mail all those months ago. And so it was that she had only needed to make a quick stop at home to pick up her outfit.

She had taken the liberty of modifying her mask to add eyelashes, and had gotten a curly black wig that reminded her of her old hair. It was easier to keep her shaved head in public, but for this moment the wig was needed. She had a black shirt and black jeans beneath her cape, and in her mind, she looked like a fitting successor to V.

As the emergency logo finished flashing, Evey took a deep breath and walked out to the anchor's desk. "Hello," she began. "I know you were expecting someone else, so allow me to introduce myself. I'm Evey. I know the news has been telling you for the past few months that I'm a - how did they put it - oh yes, a _member of the terrorist organization called V._ " Evey smirked, knowing that they couldn't see the action behind her mask, but hoping that her voice was expressive enough to convey the emotion. V had been so good at that, and not for the first time this morning she wished he was here with her.

"If it makes you feel better to think that way, and I welcome you to remain in your complacent mindset," she continued. "However, for those who walked on Parliament last night, for those who want to know the truth, I shall share it. I met V a year ago, and in that year, V taught me many things. He showed me the truth of what this world had become. He showed me what it had been before. And he showed me what it could be."

Evey took a steadying breath. This was the hard part. "The Chancelor is dead." She left a small pause for people to assimilate that. "His cabinet is dead. His Fingermen have no more power over our lives. There will be no more secret detention facilities and family going missing unexpectedly. We are free. And now comes the hard part." This she knew, had learned it in the weeks and months after being released from V's prison.

" _Freedom isn't easy_. What you do with it isn't easy. So we're having elections. Not a rigged scaring contest, but real elections. I want you to look at your neighbors, at your friends, and think. Who would you want to lead you? Not someone who wants the job, who wants to be powerful, but someone who would be _good_ at it. Someone who would help abolish the fear and tyranny of our last government. Submit their names to the station, care of V. More instructions will come." And now for something a little more cheerful. Well, cheerful wasn't the word, but less business-like, and more from the heart.

"In the mean time, enjoy this day. Many died to make it happen, and many more died before, before we became willing to see this day. I have lost too many people to this government. And I almost lost myself. V wanted to bring us to this day, but what we do with it is our own. Be with your loved ones. Enjoy the air outside without fear. Live." Evey left another pause, hoping that people were thinking about what she had said. Then, quietly, she added, 

"Remember, Remember..." 

It was the cue, and Dascomb quickly pressed a series of buttons. The V logo they had hastily clipped from V's video flashed on the screen. It was scheduled to stay there for five minutes, before the news could resume. Now that the cameras were off her, Evey rose and walked offstage. She found her limbs shaking from the adrenaline surge, and she knew that she would need to practice a bit more before doing anything like that again. 

Mr. Finch was smiling at her, and Dascomb was looking less pained than he had when they walked in. Some of the crew seemed to be staring at her in quiet surprise and wonder. All in all, Evey considered it a success. 

A few minutes later, as she and Mr. Finch walked out of the building, he asked, "what are you going to do now?" 

"Are you still intending to arrest me?" she countered quietly. 

He sighed. "No." 

Evey smiled. She had removed her V costume in the studio, and was back in her denim dress, so he could see her smile. "Then I have a lot of work to do, and so do you. I'll be in touch." She turned in the direction of the Shadow Gallery, leaving a befuddled Police Inspector behind her. 

Faintly, on the wind, he heard her voice drift back to him. _"Remember, remember..."_


End file.
